Balthazar
Baltazar is an ancient dragon who has been watching over the Eliatrope children in the timeless dimension of Emrub for a long period of time that is yet unspecified, but could be upwards of nearly 10,000 years. He serves as both guardian and teacher. It has been hinted that he has a method to observe the world outside of Emrub and perhaps show the current, real-time events to the children as well. However, he does not appear to have the means to communicate with anyone outside of Emrub. So long as Baltazar lives, his Eliatrope twin brother Glip cannot be reborn. It is unknown as to how long their shared Dofus / egg must recharge Wakfu until they can be reborn once Baltazar dies and his soul & Wakfu return to their Dofus. Appearance Within the Wakfu animated series, Baltazar is depicted as an extremely elderly dragon. While relatively calm, his skin is extremely pale off-white color, almost sickly looking, with distinct liver spots. His eyes have baggy, swollen red eyelids, while the pupils of his eyes glow with the light blue of Wakfu. His face has a number of deep wrinkles spreading from his lips, and he appears to be missing teeth. Compared to Grougal and Phaeris, Baltazar has a large lower jaw, a jutting chin, a shorter/wider/squared face, and a prominent under-bite. A moderately long and ungroomed white mane of white hair outlines his face, from the top of his head down to join with his beard. His short, thick, bushy eyebrows share the white color. A long feeler / whisker extends in an almost strait "S" curve up from above each of his nostrils. When Baltazar's temper flares up, his skin rapidly turns red. Compared to the other two senior / adult dragons which have made appearances on the Wakfu series, (Grougal and Phaeris), Baltazar has notably shorter and rather stubby horns and wings. His body as a whole seems relatively smaller as well. His dragon form is also very chubby and rounded, which combined with his stubby legs, makes him comedically inept physically. He appears to struggle with moving himself about, and relies on a flying pillow to move around comfortably. While Grougal and Phaeris could be described as being inspired by traditional European Dragons with serpentine features, Baltazar possesses more toad-like features. Baltazar's Eliatrope twin brother, Glip, is described as being the shortest if the Firstborn Eliatropes. The brothers seem to share certain physical characteristics such as their notably/relatively short/small statures, rounder bodies, and bushy eyebrows. Personality Baltazar and his Eliatrope twin brother Glip are responsible for raising and teaching the Eliatrope children. While Glip primarily teaches Wakfung, the Eliatrope martial art of using Wakfu/Magic in combat, Baltazar seems to be more scholarly. When attempting to protect Yugo and the Eliatrope children in the timeless dimension of Emrub, Baltazar performs rather poorly even considering his old age which did not hinder the other senior dragons. Qilby mocks Baltazar, saying that he has never had the Heart of a Warrior, and that he should stick to reading his books. Despite his lack of combat prowess, Baltazar proves proficient in magical knowledge as he effortlessly uses the Eliacube to instantly send Yugo back to The World of Twelve from Emrub. At the same time, Baltazar assures Yugo that he and the children will join him on his adopted world when Yugo has matured and is ready to lead his people. Relationships Mother - The Great Goddess Father - The Great Dragon [[Glip|'Glip']] and Baltazar are twins sharing a Dofus. They are one of the 12 Firstborn Eliatrope-Dragon Twins whom possess immortality, on top of the naturally long lifespans of their races, as they will be reborn after a recharging period when both twins die. 'The Eliatrope Council - '''Made of of the 12 Firstborn Eliatrope-Dragon Twins. These 6 Firstborns are direct bothers and sisters, sharing a Mother and Father in The Great Goddess and The Great Dragon respectively. '''The Eliatrope Children of Emrub -' Baltazar is the only adult figure present for the children of the timeless dimension, Emrub. He fills the roles of being their teacher, guardian figure, and protector, though his capabilities as a fighter are less than admirable. Gallery Tumblr otyaooyJUb1r2vm6xo1 1280.png Category:Animated Series Category:Dragon Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Immortal Category:Alien Category:Demigod